H is M
by gyucchi
Summary: Hiruma Youichi menjalani hari yang biasa…. — hiruma; mamori. ar. fantasia fanfiction contest 2011: horror.


TAP TAP TAP

Suara ketukan sepatu tunggal bergema. Menghiasi malam sunyi bangunan yang dijejaki kini. Putih mendominasi tiap sudut tembok. Bisakah tertebak dengan benar?

Langkah pelan itu menjadi agak tergesa. Beriringan dengan kepala yang terus-menerus menengok jam di tangan. Tak mau terlambat.

Wanita berusia kira-kira hampir berkepala tiga itu mempercepat jalannya. Pakaian putih biasa ia kenakan. Ya. Seorang suster. Suster di tempat serba putih. Apa lagi kalau bukan suster rumah sakit.

Gerak tak teratur dari kaki jenjang itu terhenti. Ketika kepala sang suster menengadah. Menengok palang pintu. Mengeceknya. Apakah terjadi kesalahan masuk ruangan atau tidak.

'**111**'

Ya. Benar. Sesuai dengan apa yang tertera pada papan pengecekan di tangan sang perawat. Suster hampir paruh baya ini mengetuk pintu perlahan. Terutama karena jam malam telah diberlakukan. Dan agar tak mengganggu ketertiban umum.

Rumah sakit ini agak '_spesial'_.

TOK TOK TOK

"Nona, sudah jam pengecekan. Bolehkah saya masuk?" tanya sang suster.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban pasti. Hanya kesunyian yang tetap terjaga. Berpikir pasien sedang tertidur, sang suster mencoba masuk. Sebelumnya, ijin ia minta terlebih dahulu dari sang pasien.

"Nona, saya masuk, ya…," ujar suster perawat ini lagi. Kembali tak terdengar jawaban. Dan sang suster memantapkan hati untuk _menerobos _masuk dalam tanda kutip. Namun, baru saja ia akan mengeluarkan satu kata lagi―

"Nona–"

Dan kata itu terhenti ketika mata dan hidungnya berkoneksi. Melihat dan mencium sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang lain. Bau yang khas. Sekaligus bau yang _asing_ dan tidak sepantasnya ada.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

.

―_for _**Fantasia Fanfiction Contest: **_Horror__―_

**Disclaimer:** **Eyeshield 21** from _Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata_

**Warning**** (MUST READ! Sebelum menyesal)****:** OOC, typo, AU (No _AMEFUTO _contents)_, Characters Death, Implisit Gore, Heavy Contents –_**detected**-_. _No _Pair _(No _REAL_ Pair). Alur mungkin terlalu cepat. Cerita terlalu mudah ditebak. Bahasa banyak ambigu. Rate memang T, tapi disarankan dibaca dengan mental kuat.

**1st PoV **for _Prolog _and _Epilog. _**2nd PoV **for _Contains._

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**H is M: 2011: M. Gabriella**

.

* * *

.

**~00**_Play_**00~**

―**H **_is _**M―**

**~00**_TheIllusion_**00~**

.

.

.

* * *

.

Sosok dirimu terbangun. Kala matahari pagi menerobos masuk. Menyeruak bagai pencuri. Dan kau sadar. Bahwa ini telah memasuki pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Setengah jam lagi, kau memulai keseharianmu. Di sekolahmu. Di SMU-mu. Di SMU Deimon.

Namun kau mengabaikannya. Seringan kapas. Ah, itu hal biasa untukmu. Terlambat? Bukan masalah. Mudah mengendalikan guru maupun kepala sekolah. Mudah buatmu yang memiliki segudang bahan ancaman. Segudang cara licik.

Kau duduk di kasur. Masih mengenakan _bed cover _di bagian bawah. Mulai dari pinggul sampai ujung jemari kakimu. Kau terduduk diam. Tergugu sejenak. Bagai telah menyaksikan mimpi buruk. Atau memang mungkin benar sebuah _mimpi buruk_ yang kau mimpikan semalam?

"Haah..."

Hela nafasmu terdengar secara gema. Setidaknya, itulah yang kedua telinga _elf_mu tangkap. Sunyi menggerayangi apartemenmu. Dan kau merasa nyaman meninggali tempat ini.

Kembali ke fokus utama. Tampak keanehan pada dirimu. _Well_, kau memang pribadi yang menarik. Kau aneh. Dan kau unik. Tapi kau berbeda hari ini. Kiranya, memang ada suatu gangguan pada sel otak bak _legilliments _milikmu.

"Tangan ini..."

Nah! Kau bermonolog sekarang. Ada sedikit gangguan sel otak mungkin. Kau meraba jemari panjangmu. Mengelus kuku-kuku seram milikmu. Seakan baru menempati tubuh itu. Setelah tujuh belas tahun hidup di dunia. Ah, _benarkah?_

Kau memilih diam lagi. Setelah puas mengamati sekujur jemarimu. _Bed cover_ telah kau sampirkan. Kau beranjak dari kasur nyamanmu. Bergerak menuju ke peraduanmu kemudian. Menuju ke kamar mandi. Membasuh diri dari keanehanmu. Baguslah. Rasanya tak tahan melihatmu seperti itu.

Dan kini kau telah di dalam. Di tempat di mana air menjadi pendominasi. Dirimu mengambil _shower_ perak itu. Membasuh kepalamu hingga ke bagian bawah. Dan tak perlulah orang lain mengetahuimu _rahasia pribadi_mu.

Kau merasa, rambut pirangmu telah terbasuh sempurna. Telah ter_shampoo_i dengan sempurna. Dan telah dibasuh lagi. Rambut _spike_mu terlihat kuyu. Setelah menerima debit air dalam jumlah tak sedikit.

Kau rasa, sudah cukuplah. Setelah semua _bagian _terbasuh. Kau melangkahkan kaki keluar. Menuju ke peraduan tahap selanjutnya. Mencari seragam SMU Deimon milikmu.

Dan sebelum kau meninggalkan kamar mandi, kau menemukan satu kejanggalan.

"Setahuku, tak ada wanita yang mandi di sini. Ah, _kuso!_" kau mengumpat. Memang, kerja otakmu lamban kali ini. Kau memang tak merasa ada wanita di sini. Atau... kau _lupa?_

Tapi kau tepis pikiranmu. Kau buang jauh spekulasimu. Sambil melemparkan sehelai rambut rontok ―yang dengan hebatnya kau sadari walau hanya sehelai― kecoklatan dengan ukuran agak pendek. Mungkin sebahu.

Kau mencoba tak peduli. Walau hal itu terus mengusikmu. Karena kau merasa tak ada sangkut pautnya. Sayangnya, kau terlalu _naif_.

Naif ketika yang terbayang di air dalam _bathtub_mu bukanlah rambut _spike blonde _biasamu. Melainkan _auburn _pendek yang lepek oleh air.

**~00**_Illusion_**00~**

Kau mematut dirimu kini. Mengenakan seragammu dengan asal. Tak memakai dasi. Dan _blazer _hijaumu kau sampirkan begitu saja. Kau memang berkuasa. Sehingga seringkali seringai tampak menghiasi wajah tampanmu –sebenarnya—yang selalu kau sangkal.

Sekalipun kau tak peduli, kau tetap melanjutkan. Sudah kebiasaanmu mungkin. Kebiasaan untuk menatap cermin di hadapanmu. Mengabaikan apa yang akan orang lain pikirkan mengenai ini. Konyol pasti. Kira-kira demikianlah yang ada di otak mereka.

Semua telah kau kenakan. Meskipun sekenanya. Tak ada lagi alasan untukmu terus terjerat cermin di hadapanmu. Seharusnya kau pergi sekarang. Namun, apa yang kau lakukan?

"Aku... Namaku **H**_iruma Youichi_, bukan?" tanyamu retoris. Semua tentu tahu, itu kau. Kau yang menjadi setan dengan stok bahan ancaman yang tak pernah habis. Kau yang dikenal masyarakat awam. Mulai dari tingkat tinggi, hingga di batas garis normal perekonomian.

Namun kau mengesampingkan seluruh fakta barusan. Kau fokus pada pertanyaanmu. Kau terus menatap cermin mati itu. Tak peduli terlambat akan lamanya waktu terbuang. Karena bagimu, ini tak percuma. Dirimu butuh kepastian. Haah... Seburuk apakah mimpimu semalam?

Rasanya, ingin menghajarmu. Agar kau tersadar dari segala alam bawah sadarmu. Yang mengambang di tengah kesadaranmu. Di tengah keawasanmu. Dengan segala kamera pemantau di manapun itu. Bahkan mungkin kau sedang memantau kini.

"Apa aku benar... Apa aku benar-benar seorang **H**_iruma_?" tanyamu lagi. Lirih kali ini. Kau mengusap wajah tampanmu lagi. Oh, sudahlah. Ini terlalu _out of character_. Kau terlalu banyak terlihat lemah kali ini. Dan kau terlalu berbelit-belit di pagi hari.

Kau berharap, akan ada jawaban terlontar. Namun, sunyi memenangkan keinginanmu. Kau berharap, sosok wanita berambut hitam _horror_ muncul. Namun, kesamaan situasi menyalahkan spekulasimu. Ini bukan sebuah _film horror or thriller _murahan! Seharusnya kau sadar akan hal itu. Dan ini masih siang _bolong_. Terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk para makhluk halus tampil.

Merasa bodoh, kau singirkan tubuhmu dari hadapan cermin. Mengusik kasar rambut _spike blonde_mu. Dalam posisi tubuh menghadap pintu ―arah berlawanan dari cermin― tentu.

Namun sayang seribu sayang. Kau tak menyaksikan sesuatu yang tampak. Yang terbayang sempurna pada objek monologmu. Tak menyaksikan, bahwa yang kau acak tadi bukan objek _spike blonde_. Melainkan objek _short auburn_.

Dan tentu dalam posisi berlawanan dengan cermin, kau tentu tak tahu. Bahwa yang terlihat memunggungi bukanlah tegap tinggi. Melainkan ramping langsing.

Seandainya kepalamu kau tolehkan sekilas, kau tentu tahu. Bahwa yang terpancang di cermin bukanlah wajah _poker face_. Melainkan seringai _pscyho_.

**DEIMON HIGH. 2-1 CLASS:**

"Kurita?"

"Hadir!"

"Takekura?"

"Hadir!"

"Hi-hi-hiru-hiruma?"

"..."

"..."

Hening tetap mendominasi. Si guru pengabsen terbata mengucapkan satu nama. Dan hanya mendapat keheningan. Sampai―

GREK

Pintu terbuka dan kau masuk. Hening lagi. Tak perlu basa-basi, namamu telah tercatat dalam data absen.

Kau duduk di tempatmu. Di pojok ruangan. Tempat biasamu. Kau menaikkan sebelah kakikmu. Dan sebelah yang lain sebagai tumpuan ke meja. VAIO milikmu terbuka sempurna. Posisi yang selalu kau pakai selama tujuh belas tahun hidup, _mungkin?_

"Kekeke... Apa lihat-lihat, guru sialan?" tantangmu. Seringai lebar kau tunjukkan. Dibalas dengan buang muka oleh guru _sialan_mu itu.

"Ti-tidak. Ma-mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran," jawab guru itu. Pilihan bagus. Daripada menantangmu, ini yang terbaik, bukan?

**~00**_Illusion_**00~**

Setelah sekian jam pelajaran, guru itu mengecek tangannya. Menatap jam _swatch_ miliknya. Oh, metonimia sekali. Ingin pamer rupanya.

Dan gurumu menyadari suatu keanehan. Ruangan ini terlalu hening. Hening karena sedang ulangan tentu. Tapi, ini _terlalu _hening. Tekankan itu!

Biasanya, suara peraduan jari dan keyboard VAIO milikmu mendominasi. Selalu kau tunjukkan sengaja. Itulah dirimu. Namun, kali ini kau hening.

Penasaran, nyali muncul dalam jiwa sang guru. Ia mencoba menatapmu. Mengecek, apa yang terjadi pada murid _khusus_nya itu. Dan mata terbelalak dari gurumu itu. Pucat menggerayangi wajah paruh baya itu.

Ketika yang tersaji di kedua bola matanya bukanlah sosok murid kejam aneh. Bukan sosok serampangan dengan _spike blonde_. Bukan sosok itu yang duduk di bangku paling pojok. Melainkan sosok cantik yang berambut _auburn _dengan poni menutupi mata. Dan wajah yang terpaling dari pandangan sang guru. Sungguh sayang, eh?

Ah, mungkin perlu disyukuri. Sosok yang menduduki tempatmu tak memperlihatkan _ayu_nya. Bisa kau pikirkan, apa yang terjadi, bukan? Jerit histeris dalam dua arti ―konotasi dan denotasi― mungkin?

Tapi, hei! Kenapa sosok cantik itu terus tampak? Mana dirimu?

**DEIMON HIGH. TEACHERS' ROOM:**

Guru pengabsen kelas 2-1 tadi terengah-engah. Buru nafasnya terdendang di seluruh ruangan. Wajar. Hanya dia sendiri di sini. Ini bukan jam istirahat. Namun, ia mengambil waktu senggang di jam kosong ―mengajarnya― sejenak.

"Ta-tadi... apa?" tanya sang guru masih dengan suara diburu anjing hutan. Namun terdengar pelan. Tapi tak cukup pelan untuk―

GREK!

"Jelaskan. Semua. Yang. Kau. Lihat. Dari bangkuku tadi. SEKARANG!"

―mu.

Nadamu yang terpatah-patah berakhir tinggi. Telingamu sungguh tajam. Benar bukan? Dan kini, kau menuntut penjelasan. Atas keanehan yang dirasakan gurumu. Kenapa kau bisa begitu peduli? Karena ini menyangkut diri_mu _tentu.

"Je-jelaskan apa, Hiruma-_san?_" ujar gurumu takut lagi. Mengkeret di hadapan tatapan intimidasi milikmu. Bukan tatapan penuh kelicikan biasa. Kini, _kau serius_.

"Jelaskan. Jelaskan, apa yang kau lihat dari bangkuku," ujarmu lagi. Terus menekan. Terus menuntut.

"A-aku tak me-melihat ap-apapun," ucap gurumu lagi. Sungguh, ia terbata dan tergagap akibat sikapmu. Tak sebaiknya kau hentikan, eh?

"Tch. Jawab, atau kusebarkan semua _rahasia_mu," vonismu kini. Ah, kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Tapi memang itu sikapmu, bukan?

"A-aku... Aku hanya me-melihat sosok siswi berambut _auburn _pendek dengan poni menutupi mata. Dan di-dia du-duduk di tem-tempatmu," ucap gurumu lagi. Terserang gagap kronis.

"Cukup. Tak usah diteruskan. Kau selamat―" ucapmu gantung. Gurumu sudah _nyaris _menghela nafas kelegaan luar biasa sebelum―

"Hanya _kali ini,"_ ―sebelum kau menambahkan kalimatmu. Dan membuat sosok di hadapanmu lunglai lagi. Baru saja ia tertimpa dua situasi _berat, _betul?

GREK!

Dan kau menutup pintu ruang guru kasar lagi. Seperti saat kau masuk. Itu biasa bagimu.

Kini, kau berjalan cepat. Tak mau berlama-lama. Sebentar lagi, sekolah usai. Dan kau sangat menginginkan apartemenmu. Konotasi tentu. Kau butuh pulang. Butuh kejernihan pikiran. Atas apa yang dikatakan guru yang _notabene _seorang _peselingkuh ulung _barusan.

Bertanya mengapa kau peduli akan jawaban sang guru? Itu mudah. Karena kau―

"Tch, _KUSO!"_

―menyaksikan putaran semacam _cinematic record _di kepalamu. Pada waktu yang sama dengan terbelalaknya mata gurumu di kelas tadi. Dan tak tanggung, objek film mini di kepalamu hanya satu.

"_Baka... Baka... BAKA!"_

Hanya punggung gadis dengan _auburn _pendek sedang memegang benda asing berkilat. Hanya itu.

Hanya itu yang membuatmu kehilangan arah. Membuatmu gelisah.

Oh, tentu. Karena _gadis _itu baru saja akan mengangkat benda asing tajam itu. Yang tentu akan membuatnya membalikkan badan ke arahmu. Dalam putaran film mini yang berhasil kau hentikan setelah menampar pipi kananmu.

Tapi, baru kau sadar... Kau merasa tertarik dengan sang _gadis_ dalam _pikiran_mu.

**APARTMENT:**

BRAK!

Dengan kasar, tasmu terbuang. Kau lempar dan geletakkan sembarang. Mau itu rusak, atau apapun kau tak peduli. Kau buang dirimu pada sofa. Kau sembarang menghempaskan tubuhmu. Meremat kepalamu dengan kacau.

"Sial... Siapa sebenarnya _dia? _Kenapa _dia _harus menghantui kepalaku?" tanyamu lagi. Entah retoris atau tidak. Belum tentu manusia lain dapat menjawabnya, tentu?

Memilih daripada semakin tenggelam, kau berdiri. Mengambil VAIO kesayanganmu. Yang tentu telah kau letakkan penuh _kasih _sebelum kau lempar tas hitammu.

"Tch, merepotkan. Lebih baik mencari data," ujarmu pelan. Mencoba melupakan sosok aneh –_well_, harus kau akui, ia cukup cantik—yang sedari pagi mendatangimu. Kau memfokuskan diri pada cahaya _gadget _di hadapanmu. Lebih baik ketimbang terus frustasi, putusmu.

Namun, baru saja kau berpikir begitu, ada hal menarik muncul. Di hadapan alat elektronik yang sedang kau gunakan. Pencarian bahan ancaman yang berakhir dengan sebuah artikel _menarik_. Kau menghentikan kegiatan _browsing_mu dan membaca lampiran di depanmu.

"Keh? Jadi begitu... Menarik. Sungguh menarik," ujarmu bercampur dengan kekeh aneh. Lebih serasa dipaksakan. Sungguh, rasanya kau benar-benar memaksakan diri. Memaksakan untuk terus membaca. Walau bulir keringat dingin menggantungi pelipismu.

Walau matamu bergetar tipis. Walau ekspresimu menguarkan kegoyahan. Terhadap artikel di hadapanmu. Apa yang kau pikir pertama kali adalah _close_. _Close all tab _setelah artikel di hadapanmu selesai kau konsumsi. Mengapa? Jawabannya ada dalam tulisan besar-besar di laman yang kau buka kini.

'_Skizophrenia*.'_

**~00**_Illusion_**00~**

―_at night―_

Malam. Ini sudah malam. Malam bagi orang-orang. Namun bukan _malam _bagimu. Pukul sembilan bukanlah waktumu berjibaku dengan alam bawah sadar. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Kau menghadapi pekerjaan rumahmu. Tugas yang diberikan guru kimiamu di sekolah. Suatu hal yang mudah bagimu tentu. Yang kau bingungkan, kenapa hasrat untuk mengerjakan begitu besar. Kenapa hasrat untuk cepat memasak makan malam –walau benar-benar terlambat—begitu besar. Kau tak dapat menjawabnya. Tak dapat menjawab apa yang membuatmu menjadi anak teladan kini.

Selesai berkutat dengan rumus –kau tak benar-benar berkutat. Itu hanya pengandaian. Karena kau mengerjakannya begitu cepat—kau merasakan keanehan. Perutmu bergolak. Kau butuh _mengeluarkannya_. Apa ini akibat telat makan? Kau tentu tahu bukan itu jawabannya.

Otak reflekmu memilih kamar mandi sebagai peraduan. Dan mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi membuat perutmu bergejolak.

HOEK!

Dan apa yang kau keluarkan membuatmu terbelalak ngeri. Bukan _muntahan _biasa. Bukan efek warna-warni yang kau tatap kini. Bentuk yang lain. Yang dapat membuatmu muntah lagi bila kau tatap terus.

Maka kau memilih mengambil gayung. Menyiramnya secepat mungkin. Setelah sebelumnya bersyukur bahwa gayungmu belum diloakkan. Karena kau sadar, bila hanya dengan keran, tak akan bersih.

Kau merasa sedikit tenang setelah keluar dari kamar mandimu sendiri. Kau memilih pergi ke apotek. Mencari obat untuk berjaga-jaga. Sembari menghapus ingatan akan _sesuatu _yang kau muntahkan.

Mencoba melupakan warna merah pekat. Melupakan seonggok daging _sedikit berbentuk _yang terbumbui _crimson_.

Sekaligus melupakan seringai tajam sekilas dari kaca di wastafelmu. Seringai kejam yang kau terima setelah memuntahkan hal di atas. Seringai penuh liur _crimson_.

**APOTEK:**

"Cepatlah beri aku solusi obat! Aku tak mau berlama-lama di sini. Kecuali kau mau semakin menambahkan daftar ancamanku!" bentakmu kasar. Ini apotek. Jadi tentu kau membentak petugas apotek yang berada di hadapanmu. Cukup beruntung, di tempat ini hanya kalian berdua.

"I-ini," ujar petugas apotek di depanmu lambat-lambat. Tangannya gemetar ketika memberimu obat. Obat atas solusi dari masalahmu yang tadi kau ceritakan.

Kau menanggapinya kasar. Tak membayar tentu. Asal menyambar bungkusan kresek itu. Dan meninggalkan petugas yang mengkeret itu. Meninggalkan petugas yang baru saja menghela nafas panjang. Sekaligus mengalami keheranan hebat.

"Da-dari ceritanya... Tak salah lagi kalau _janin _yang ia muntahkan. Ta-tapi... I-ia kan...," ucap sang petugas setelah kau menjauh. Dan tentu petugas itu tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Atau... Atau kau yang berpura-pura tak mendengar kelanjutannya dalam radius supersonikmu?

**~00**_Illusion_**00~**

Kau berjalan tak terlalu cepat. Sambil merenungi apa yang tadi kau dengar dari luar apotek. Sembari kau tak sengaja menangkap direksi. Bukan hanya sebuah, melainkan banyak. Direksi satu gadis dikelilingi banyak lelaki _jalang_.

Kau memilih membiarkannya. Berkipir, apa pedulimu? Salah sendiri bagi sang gadis, karena keluar malam.

Namun entah kenapa, kepalamu pening berat.

Kau butuh pulang. SEKARANG JUGA.

**Back to APARTMENT:**

"Tch... Semakin rumit saja! Kau harus hentikan semua ini, KEPALA SIALAN!" teriakmu lantang. Lantang bukan untuk tingkat kelantangan berpidato dalam upacara sekolah. Lantang dalam tingkat kemarahan.

Kau memeras kepalamu terus menerus. Dalam posisi berdiri di samping ranjang. Hingga kau menghentikan tindakanmu. Kala suara asing dari cermin mengusikmu.

'_Benar begitu... Kau ingin semuanya dihentikan?'_

Dalam kedipan mata, kau sudah berada di hadapan cermin. Cermin yang mengganggumu sedari pagi tadi. Dan ekspresimu tak dapat bertahan. Ekspresi _poker face_ yang terpancang bertahun-tahun lamanya terpangkas habis.

'_Hai, Hiruma. Kenal aku?'_

Kau masih membeku ketika disapa sosok berambut _auburn _pendek di hadapanmu. Masih belum dapat menguasai pikiranmu. Jika memang itu _pikiranmu_.

"Kau... Tentu aku kenal kau," jawabmu. Kau memilih sedikit berbasa-basi. Untuk menghindari menyebutkan kebenaran. Yang sebenarnya tetap ingin kau sangkal.

'_Wah, aku dikenal oleh setan terkejam Jepang. Aku hebat, ya?'_

Dan rasanya sosok di hadapanmu mencoba melanjutkan basa-basimu. Tak dapat kau akui, sosok yang tampak di cermin itu begitu indah. Tak mampu digambarkan kata-kata. Menatap mata sebiru lautan miliknya sungguh menyenangkan. Tapi kau tepis. Ketika kau tersadar dari _pikiranmu_.

"Cukup basa-basinya. Aku tahu siapa kau. Kau itu―" kau memotong perkataanmu sendiri. Lidahmu kelu, sungguh. Namun kau menguatkan hati. Untuk mengatakan kebenaran. Di hadapan wajah yang _tadi _bersinar lembut. Karena _sekarang_, wajahnya menantangmu.

"―kau adalah _alter ego_ku******. Benar?" tanyamu dengan berat hati. Kau tahu, ini masalah. Kau benar-benar merasa butuh psikolog sekarang. Berharap dengan mengatakan kebenaran, lawan bicaramu sadar. Dan musnah sekejap. Atau setidaknya hilang sebentar. Hingga kau mendaftarkan diri pada rumah sakit jiwa terelit di kota.

Namun, sayang. Bukan itu yang terjadi. Bukan apa yang kau inginkan. Sebaliknya. Derai tawa memenuhi tempat ini.

'_HAHAHA! KAU BERCANDA, HIRUMA YOUICHI?'_

Tawa menantang gadis di depanmu itu membuat kedua alismu nyaris bercumbu. Keningmu sudah berkerut melebihi banyaknya lipatan lingkaran tahun di pepohonan hutan hujan tropis. Oke, itu mungkin agak hiperbola.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, keh?" balasmu. Sungguh, kau ingin merobek mulut _manis _wanita di hadapanmu. SEKARANG!

'_Tentu saja aku menertawakan dirimu, sayang. Kau bercanda? Kau ini yang _alter ego_ku!'_

Putus wanita itu. Kau benar-benar membeku kini. Serasa dirajam batu obsidian. Sekujur tubuhmu serasa mendidih setelah membeku sejenak.

"A-apa maksudmu...," gerammu tertahan. Tanganmu sudah terkepal. Dan entah sejak kapan, pisau perak telah kau genggam.

'_Sudah jelas. Kau ini _alter ego_ku. Yang kuciptakan karena aku membenci pria sepertimu. Yang sembarangan memerkosa wanita. Dan menyebabkan wanita itu memuntahkan janin. Apa yang kau muntahkan secara paksa sebelum ke apotek.'_

Jelas. Semua jelas. Kau tahu pasti kebenarannya. Namun, _pikiran_mu menolak. Dan kau tetap membangkang.

"Itu jelas tak mungkin! Semua yang kulihat itu nyata! Kaulah _alter ego_ku! Cepat keluar dari pikiranku sekar―"

'_Bunuh aku. Buktikan kalau akulah yang _alter ego._ Bukan kau.'_

Kau bergetar. Tanganmu kram seketika. Namun, kebaikan berpihak padamu. Seringai yang sungguh lebar kau perlihatkan. Membuat wanita di hadapanmu bergetar sejenak. Dan kau menghujamkan benda perak itu dengan brutal.

PRANG!

Pecah. Cermin itu pecah. Kau merasa bahagia, sungguh. Kau mengalahkan _alter ego_mu! Kau merasa, kau akan masuk koran setelah ini. Orang pertama yang mengalahkan _skizophrenia _sendirian!

Namun kau merasa aneh. Di mana pisau perakmu? Tak kau genggam. Seharusnya menancap di cermin atau jatuh dan berdenting di lantai, bukan? Ah, kau tak peduli. Sebab, kau telah berhasil―

JLEB!

―berhasil untuk menyambut kematian.

Pisaumu kembali. Entah bagaimana caranya, pisau itu menyambut dirimu. Menusuk dalam wajahmu. Mengucurkan darah segar ke mana-mana. Bukan berwarna merah. Melainkan hitam. Hitam pekat.

'_Jadi, siapa yang _alter ego?'

Kau masih sempat mendengar suara wanita ini. Sebelum jiwamu yang ialah _alter ego_ milik wanita di hadapanmu, hilang.

'_Kau hanyalah jiwa. Jiwa buatan Anezaki Mamori.'_

Hingga kalimat tadi, hanya sayup kau dengar. Sungguh, kau merasa muak. Merasa muak hanya menjadi jiwa _kedua _dari tubuh wanita cantik itu. Dan kau benar-benar _mati _ketika wanita itu telah menutup semuanya.

'_Kau tahu? Hiruma is Mamori. _**H **_is _**M**.'

.

―_berakhirlah rangkaian ilusi. Ilusi buatan Anezaki Mamori sendiri. Dan ia mengakhirinya dengan sangat indah. Luar biasa―_

_._

* * *

.

.

.

**~00**_TheIllusio__n_**00~**

―**M **_is _**H****―**

**~00**_Stop_**00~**

.

* * *

.

SYUUU!

Angin dingin menyusup melalui celah jendela. Jendela yang dibuka lebar sedari tadi. Tak ayal, ruang putih yang tak dapat memerangkap panas, semakin tirus. Tirus dalam konotasi tentu. Suhu ruangan turun drastis. Malam hitam dengan angin kencang. Angin yang justru dibiarkan merasuki ruangan.

Sesosok wanita berambut _auburn _tengah diam mematung. Pandangan matanya lurus. Tajam. Namun kosong. Dan genggaman tangannya mengeluarkan kilau sekilas.

"Aduh, aduh. Hiruma, Hiruma. Sampai saat terakhir pun kau masih mengakui dirimulah pemilik tubuh ini," ucap wanita ini. Mulutnya yang agak membiru berdecak kasihan.

Benda mengkilap di genggamannya ia mainkan. Ia lempar-tangkap sejenak. Ujung tipis-tajam dari benda itu tertimpa sinar rembulan. Yang menelusup melalui celah jendela. _Salto _terus dilakukan benda dengan ujung meruncing itu.

"Sayang, yah. Dia bahkan mati dalam ilusi yang kubuat sendiri. Kau itu kepribadian keduaku, tapi aku memang _sengaja _menciptakan. Oh, Hiruma Youichi," lanjut wanita itu. Seringai tajam terukir di wajah tirus miliknya. Wajah yang menampilkan gurat kecantikan _terdahulu_. Mungkin, saat semuanya belum dimulai.

"Dan rasanya, aku perlu melihatmu nanti. Hiruma, kau adalah diriku, bukan?" wanita itu mulai bertanya. Bertanya entah retoris atau tidak. Seringainya semakin lebar. Bukan seringai untuk menggoda. Seringai seorang _pschyo_.

Pisau bedah yang ia genggam kini berpindah haluan. Ayunan cepat, tepat mengarah ke arah wajah sang wanita _auburn _dengan mata _sapphire. _Wajah tirus yang terlihat bagai akan memekik senang. Ketika pisau berkilat itu menancapkan ujungnya.

Dengan satu ayunan, warna dominan memenuhi satu ruangan putih itu.

CRAT!

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara ketukan sepatu tunggal bergema. Menghiasi malam sunyi bangunan yang dijejaki kini. Putih mendominasi tiap sudut tembok. Bisakah tertebak dengan benar?

Langkah pelan itu menjadi agak tergesa. Beriringan dengan kepala yang terus-menerus menengok jam di tangan. Tak mau terlambat.

Wanita berusia kira-kira hampir berkepala tiga itu mempercepat jalannya. Pakaian putih biasa ia kenakan. Ya. Seorang suster. Suster di tempat serba putih. Apa lagi kalau bukan suster rumah sakit.

Gerak tak teratur dari kaki jenjang itu terhenti. Ketika kepala sang suster menengadah. Menengok palang pintu. Mengeceknya. Apakah terjadi kesalahan masuk ruangan atau tidak.

'**111**'

Ya. Benar. Sesuai dengan apa yang tertera pada papan pengecekan di tangan sang perawat. Suster hampir paruh baya ini mengetuk pintu perlahan. Terutama karena jam malam telah diberlakukan. Dan agar tak mengganggu ketertiban umum.

Rumah sakit ini agak '_spesial'_.

TOK TOK TOK

"Nona Anezaki, sudah jam pengecekan. Bolehkah saya masuk?" tanya sang suster.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban pasti. Hanya kesunyian yang tetap terjaga. Berpikir pasien sedang tertidur, sang suster mencoba masuk. Sebelumnya, ijin ia minta terlebih dahulu dari sang pasien.

"Nona Anezaki, saya masuk, ya…," ujar suster perawat ini lagi. Kembali tak terdengar jawaban. Dan sang suster memantapkan hati untuk _menerobos _masuk dalam tanda kutip. Namun, baru saja ia akan mengeluarkan satu kata lagi―

"Nona–"

Dan kata itu terhenti ketika mata dan hidungnya berkoneksi. Melihat dan mencium sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang lain. Bau yang khas. Sekaligus bau yang _asing_ dan tidak sepantasnya ada. Warna yang memacu adrenalin mendominasi ruangan.

_Crimson._

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

* * *

.

.

―**M**_is _**H****―**

.

―**HIRUMA YOUICHI **_is _**ANEZAKI MAMORI**―

.

―**H **_is _**M―**

.

.

.

.

―_the-end-is-here―_

.

_**~fin~**_

|**w**_ord_**s c**_oun_**t story (include prolog, standard applies, epilog: **_4035_|

.

* * *

*****_Skizophrenia: _Penyakit kejiwaan dengan masalah kepribadian ganda. Satu tubuh memiliki dua kepribadian. Satu adalah yang dilahirkan sejak bayi, satu lagi tumbuh karena tekanan mungkin. Contoh pengidap penyakit ini, adalah misalnya si A melihat si B di mal kemarin. Tapi, si B tidak merasa ada di mal, karena kepribadian satunya yang membawa tubuh si B ke mal. Karena, biasanya pemilik tubuh tidak tahu menahu perihal yang dilakukan kepribadian lainnya.

*****_Alter Ego: _Kepribadian lain. Misalnya, dalam tubuh si B, ada jiwa si B sendiri, dan kepribadian kedua si B. Kepribadian lain itulah yang disebut _Alter Ego_.

.

**A/N: **Percaya atau tidak, pasti pada bingung dengan cerita ini. Yakin, deh. Cerita ini terlalu cepat alurnya, geje juga. Tapi, mudah ketahuan, kah? Kalo bisa, enggak #plak. Yes! UTS saya beres... Sayangnya, besok saya ada latihan Paskibra... Jadi ketua kelas, ga enak ya? Apa-apa saya yang disuruh... #malahcurcol.

.

Penjelasan mengenai plot dan ceritanya ada di kotak _review_. Jadi, nanti _review _pertama itu, penjelasan dari saya. Kalau kalian butuh, sih. Yah, itu aja mungkin. Maaf karena terlalu geje. Entah diterima di FFC atau tidak XD. Saya kabur dulu. Di bawah, ada lanjutannya. GoD sedang dalam tahap akhir. Rencananya hari ini. Kalau bisa...

.

Dan saya mau bikin MC NaruSaku, ah! #plak *Cek data gunungan MC*. Review fict **at es21HUTHUT **saya, yo!

Eh... Jepang kena gempa 8,9 SR... Ayo kita berdoa untuk mereka. Dan semoga Tsunaminya ga ngerambat ke sini...

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**

|**w**_ord_**s c**_oun_**t A/N with Notes: **_3__16_|

* * *

.

―_**epilogue**__―_

.

.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Dia bunuh diri rupanya."

Sosok pria tegap membaca sebuah koran. Koran edaran terbaru. _Fresh _pagi tadi. Ia membaca dengan posisi bersandar pada salah satu tembok rumah warga. Tak peduli dengan cahaya remang-remang lampu jalan. Sinar bulan cukup untuknya. Matanya menatap tajam pada artikel utama _Tokyo News _kala itu.

.

_**Bunuh Diri Pertama di Rumah Sakit Jiwa Tokyo**_

_Pasien diketahui bernama Anezaki Mamori. Datang sebagai pasien atas kemauan sendiri. Terhitung 1 Januari 20xx. Data menunjukkan pasien mengeluhkan sering terjadi pergulatan dalam pikiran._

_Menurut hasil analisa, pasien mengidap _Skizophrenia _yang menyebabkannya memiliki dua kepribadian. Kepribadian satu lagi diketahui adalah sosok seorang pemuda urakan yang kejam dan suka mengancam. Pemuda ini digambarkan pasien berambut _spike blonde _dengan mata _emerald _tajam._

_Pasien diduga dibunuh oleh kepribadiannya yang lain. Bahkan mungkin pasien mati tanpa ia sadari. Kematiannya diakibatkan tusukan pisau bedah yang tertancap tetap di wajahnya. Tidak ada keluarga yang datang mengambil jasadnya. Sehingga, selambat-lambatnya seminggu setelah kejadian, pasien dilaporkan pihak rumah sakit akan dimakamkan khusus di pemakaman rumah sakit._

_Namun, polisi mencium sedikit keanehan pada kepribadian kedua pasien. Setelah diselidiki, sosok _alter ego _pasien memang benar ada di dunia. Dan diduga sang kepribadian kedua merupakan contoh dari mafia dunia yang tengah dicari akibat praktik insepsi otak. Bahkan, mungkin pasien adalah salah satu korban praktik itu._

_Dan mafia yang tengah dicari kini, bernama sama dengan _alter ego _pasien yang dilaporkan oleh pihak rumah sakit._

_Namanya, _**Hiruma Youichi**_. _[mg]

.

"Kekeke. Aparat bodoh. Kenyataannya, memang seperti yang mereka hipotesakan. Dan mafia penanam insepsi paling dicari di seluruh dunia tengah ada di negara mereka, Jepang."

Pemuda berkacamata hitam dengan rambut _spike blonde_ itu tertawa mengejek. Melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menunjukkan suatu warna mata yang _berbeda_.

"Keh, sayangnya ada sedikit kesalahan. Warna mataku bukan _emerald_. Tapi _crimson_."

Kekeh pemuda itu lagi. Sebelum memasang kembali kacamata hitamnya. Ia melempar asal koran yang sedari tadi ia baca. Menerbangkan lembar-lembar kertas yang berserakan di mana-mana.

"Catat ini. Anezaki Mamori adalah korban insepsi pertamaku di negara ini. _Negara yang membuangku_."

Pemuda ini segera meninggalkan tempat. Menjauh dan menghilang tertelan kegelapan. Cahaya lampu maupun bulan tak lagi mampu menangkap sosoknya.

Ia pergi lagi.

Meninggalkan secarik kertas kecil yang melayang di udara. Pergi entah ke mana. Jatuh entah di mana nanti. Secarik kertas yang tersingkap sedikit.

.

_Your Nightmare,_

**Hiruma Youichi**

―_is back―_

.

_**~end~**_


End file.
